finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Cosmos
]] Cosmos là một nữ thần thánh thiện đối lập với Chaos trong Dissidia Final Fantasy. Nhân vật này được lọc tiếng bởi Sumi Shimamoto (trong bản tiếng Nhật) và Veronica Taylor (trong bản tiếng Anh). Cốt Truyện In the Cosmos and Chaos Reports, it is hinted that Cosmos is a being created by the Lufenians in the form of Cid's unnamed wife as an alternative means to soothe Garland. This is present as Chaos had a dream where he knew true happiness. Prologue After the initial confrontation between Cosmos's and Chaos's warriors, Cosmos is severely weakened. Worse still, the warriors have all been split up and are stranded. She tells them they must seek out the Crystals if they are to stand a chance against Chaos. But unknown to the warriors, whom she appeared to each, save Squall, in order to set them on the right track, Cosmos created the Crystals to hold power within them each. As a result, she deliberately weakened herself to set up her plan which she springs once all are gathered. Destiny Odyssey I While the Warriors of Cosmos were seeking the Crystals, Golbez approaches Cosmos. They begin to talk about the endless cycle of war. If one god is slain, the divine dragon, Shinryu, will resurrect the fallen god, and the war will continue. Golbez states that if the light was to lose the fight, the heroes would face their true demise. Concerned, Cosmos appears before the Warrior of Light, and begs him to stop his search for the Crystals. He assures her that even if it is hopeless, a path will open. He then promises her that he will find the Crystals and save the world. Surprised by the Warrior's bravery, Cosmos makes a promise as well, to believe in her friends until the end. Destiny Odyssey II Cosmos appears before Firion, telling him that Cloud, Tidus, and Cecil have all found their Crystals. Firion is happy, but at the same time, conflicted by what the Emperor called him, a tool of Cosmos. Hearing Firion's dream and how the Emperor mocked it, Cosmos tells him it is a beautiful vision she would want to see someday. Her words give Firion new hope, as he promises to show Cosmos that world someday. Destiny Odyssey III As the young Onion Knight grieves over his cowardice, Cosmos arrives to tell him of Terra's situation: she is being used by the Cloud of Darkness, and in the meantime, is suffering. Onion Knight asks if there is a way to save Terra and Cosmos responds with one option, to defeat the Cloud of Darkness. Wishing to avoid the fight, Onion Knight asks if giving the Crystals to the Cloud of Darkness would persuade her into releasing Terra, and Cosmos asks if his heart desires this choice. Confused, Onion Knight can't answer, so before she leaves, Cosmos tells him to follow his heart; that way, he can truly find the power he needs. Afterwards, Golbez arrives to back-up Cosmos's words by giving Onion Knight the same choice, to look inside his heart. Destiny Odyssey IV Cosmos appears before Cecil Harvey after Golbez attacks him. Cosmos listens to Cecil's concerns about his decision to rely on the power of others, then consoles him and assures he has the power to find the Crystal as well as that fighting alongside his friends and relying on his friends are two different things. Destiny Odyssey VIII At first, Cosmos seems to be appearing to Squall, but later, Squall's vision of Cosmos is revealed to be Ultimecia. She tricks Squall by saying he made the correct decision by not going with the others. Destiny Odyssey IX Cosmos pays a visit to Zidane in the Pandaemonium before his battle against Kuja. She encourages him to believe in his friends and assures him that they believe in him, spurring Zidane to find and confront Kuja again. Shade Impulse After the ten warriors retrieve their Crystals they return to Cosmos with the intent to restore her. However, Cosmos tells them that the war has been decided and they will know true darkness. Cosmos teleports the warriors to the Edge of Madness, Chaos's realm. Chaos incinerates the goddess, and the heroes begin to fade. However, the power of the Crystals bring them back, allowing the heroes a chance to strike back at Chaos. During the encounters with the villains in Shade Impulse, it is revealed that the Crystals contain Cosmos's power, and making them shine weakened her so she could be destroyed. Cosmos, and the villains who guided the heroes to the Crystals, knew this. Cosmos allowed herself to be destroyed due to her faith in the heroes, and her belief that, with the cycle of war broken, they can defeat Chaos at last. In the secret ending, after unlocking all the Cosmos and Chaos reports, Cosmos is revealed to be alive and now the world's sole ruler. Talking to Cid of the Lufaine about how it would seem the war between good and evil was to continue, Cosmos is confident to set her hopes in both her champions and the future with intent to see it through. Music Cosmos's theme is titled "Cosmos". The band Your Favorite Enemies performs the song for the game. Gallery Etymology Kosmos, is the Greek word that denotes an "ordered world", the antithetical concept of Chaos. Trivia *Although Cosmos's official artwork depicts her facing to the left, as the artwork of the other heroes do, her in-game character icon faces to the right, as the artwork of the villains do. *Cosmos and Cid of the Lufaine are the only characters who appear in the game who are neither playable nor fought at any point. *Cosmos can be seen at the very end of the opening FMV, if only at a glance. *Cosmos is the only original character in Dissidia, though this it debatable since the Warrior of Light wasn't an official character, but rather the title of the hero of his respective game. The same could be said for Onion Knight. *In one of the initial trailers for Dissidia, Emperor Mateus, Garland, Kuja, and Ultimecia told Firion and Squall that Cosmos's true nature was a Goddess of Death, suggesting that she was not as benevolent as she appeared to be. Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Dissidia Final Fantasy